The present invention is directed to electrical isolation of metallic hardware.
Metallic hardware that is not easily anodized can be difficult to electrically isolate from a system. Anodizing non-aluminum hardware for electrical isolation typically involves plating or plasma coating the non-aluminum hardware with a metal that is easily anodized. This is not a desirable process to perform, however, due to problems occurring during plating or plasma coating. Another manner of isolating the non-aluminum hardware involves adhesively coupling fiberglass or another insulating material to the non-aluminum hardware. This, however, is also not practical for some situations where the adhesive can not be used or the debris from the insulation could cause other issues with the non-aluminum hardware.